soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa 6: Frozen Hope
''Danganronpa 6: Frozen Hope ''is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the sixth game in the main series. Plot The game takes place a few months after Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair. The game is told in the perspective of Himeko Odayaka as she starts her first year at New Hope's Peak Academy. Upon entering the building, however, she's hit with sudden fatigue and falls unconscious. When she wakes up, she finds herself in the main lobby of Snow Point Peak Lodge and sees her fellow classmates there. Characters Just like the third, fourth and fifth games in the main series, the game has a total of twenty-four students and ends with nine students, including the mastermind. The students in the game are: *Himeko Odayaka, the game's main protagonist. Due to her care for dolls and her vast collections of them, she has the title of the Ultimate Doll Collector. *Ryuu Torane, a kind hearted and energetic guy who has a more tough side when faced with anything serious. He holds the title of the Ultimate Police Officer. *Miku Araki, a girl who seems to be extremely sweet when first met but has a more psychotic side due to her obsession with happiness and Undine. She holds the title of the Ultimate Committee Member. *Nise Kyogi, a boy who's vast knowledge is extremely well known by people all over the world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Scholar. *Kumi Kitsune, a mysterious girl who's never seen without her precious fox mask over her face. She has the title of the Ultimate Occultist. *Juuichi Kuri, a usually stubborn guy who has a secret soft spot for anyone that's close to him. He holds the title of the Ultimate Judo Fighter. *Monica Conchita, a woman from Italy who always seems to keep a slim figure no matter how much food she eats. She holds the title of the Ultimate Food Critic. *Kenji Ikehara, a man who's muscular appearance greatly contrasts his gentle and teddy bear-like personality. He holds the title of the Ultimate Day Care Worker. *Sumiko Kuno, an intelligent young girl who's flawless skills in sketching had earned her a reputation in the art of being a light novel author. She holds the title of the Ultimate Light Novel Author. *Aaron DeMousse, a slightly gruff but respectful construction worker from England. He holds the title of the Ultimate Construction Worker. *Kiyomi Nagata, an energetic girl who's creativity had earned her a great reputation in the art of painting. She holds the title of the Ultimate Painter. *Toshi Kusumoto, a smart young boy who's inventions are all the talk of all of Japan. He holds the title of the Ultimate Inventor. *Kiku Suisen, an upbeat girl whose green thumb had led her to the discovery of multiple different plants. She holds the title of the Ultimate Botanist. *Myung-Dae Park, a firey boy from Korea who's extremely popular for his skills in rapping. He holds the title of the Ultimate Rapper. *Ayano Asano, an innocent girl who's always seen shivering no matter how high or low the temperature is. She holds the title of the Ultimate Snowboarder. *Taro Yoru, a quiet boy who's knowledge on witchcraft is extremely well known to those who study witchcraft. He holds the title of the Ultimate Witchcraft Theologian. *Akari Odoroki, a bubbly girl who's known as the queen of all party planners. She holds the title of the Ultimate Party Planner. *Mamoru Sairento, a somewhat distant boy who's the master of smuggling. He holds the title of the Ultimate Smuggler. *Akia Izumi, a woman who's skills in therapy is know to help and calm down even the most distressed of paitients. She holds the title of the Ultimate Therapist. *Dai Tetsu, a brave man who's will and spirit is said to be as strong as steel and iron combined. He holds the title of the Ultimate Metal Worker. *Riley Jones, an outgoing girl from New York City who's known as the queen of speed when she's on her special roller skates. She holds the title of the Ultimate Roller Skater. *Sora Madoka, a willful boy who's skills in graphic design is best known to gamers from all over the world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Graphic Designer. *Mikoto Kozukata, a quiet but polite girl who's best known for her studies on different types of insects. She holds the title of the Ultimate Entomologist. *Kei Hojo, a boy who's skills in the art of archery had made him quite feared with the bow and arrow. He holds the title of the Ultimate Archer. Chapters Gallery Category:DR6: Frozen Hope Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita